The present invention relates to collapsible gift bags used to conceal (or at least partially conceal) gifts for presentation. The gift bags may be disposable or reusable. According to one aspect of the invention, the gift bags have napped filamentary surfaces. The present invention further relates to blanks for forming gift bags, and methods of manufacturing and using such gift bags.
Traditionally, gifts from one person to another are wrapped in a decorative manner to provide a visually exciting and pleasing appearance, retain an element of mystery as to the identity of the gift, and sometimes to enhance the prestige of the gift itself. Conventionally, gifts are placed within a suitable box, which is then wrapped in decorative paper that is appropriate for the event being celebrated. A trend, however, is to place gifts inside decorative bags, with the bag itself serving as both container and decorative wrapper. Thus, gifts placed in gift bags need not be first placed in another box and then wrapped before presentation.
In spite of their popularity, gift bags continue to be constructed from relatively thin, foldable paper materials that provide a decorative appearance according to colors, pictures, and designs printed on the outer surfaces. Bags constructed from such materials, however, are often flimsy, prone to puncture or tearing by pointed or heavy objects placed inside or adjacent to them, and lack an air of quality and permanence that enhances the good feelings intended to be associated with giving and receiving a gift.
A known solution to the tearing problem associated with carrying a gift bag containing a heavy gift is to reinforce the area of the bag where the handles are attached. In the case of a handle that is inserted into a hole in the bag, such reinforcement often requires lining the handle holes with a conspicuous metal or plastic grommet. Use of such grommets is disadvantageous, however, because they interrupt the decorative features of the gift bag and increase the cost of manufacture.